Emily in Wonderland
by SwiftDragonfly
Summary: What if, when Sam attacked Emily, she didn't wake up? The force of the blow to her head was extensive enough that when she went to the hospital, she never left. Stuck in a world of imagination and wonder, she finds an escape from the world she was forced to live in. A light hearted romance, adventure, and wonder.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Honestly, I had so much fun delving into Emily's history with my other story (Don't Fall Asleep), I decided to create a story for her. (Ironically, Emily is asleep for the entirety of this story) She gets so screwed over in the books/movies, I felt like she deserved something better… at least I can do something in the fanfiction realm?

I mean, she gets stalked, mutilated by some guy, practically forced to date him (Stockholm syndrome much?), plays 'mom' for 20+ shapeshifters… and on top of that, she has to watch her niece be forced into the same life as her.

**Summary:** What if, when Sam attacked Emily, she didn't wake up? The force of the blow to her head was extensive enough that when she went to the hospital, she never left. Stuck in a world of imagination and wonder, she finds an escape from the world she was forced to live in. A light hearted romance, adventure, and wonder.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily in Wonderland<strong>

_Day 1_

"Welcome, young Emily," A soothing voice beckoned from behind a giant flower. Smoke was flowing from the strange blossom, the velvet petals reaching towards the sky and green stem swirling like a spring beneath it. The blossom was about 7 feet tall, while the springy stem made it appear 14 feet tall.

The smell of flowers overwhelmed her.

"Who said that?" The woman asked from her bed of leaves, confused by the sweet and serene surrounding, but not alarmed by it. "Where am I?" She asked, sitting up and looking around her. Slowly fireflies began emerging from the darkness, and above her a full moon shone and lit everything into a glowing spectacle.

"You are asleep," The mysterious person explained and emerged from the smoking plant. He, or she, was wearing a striped ring master outfit. Their face was long and slender, the same with their limbs and appendages. "You, quite simply, are in a realm of your creation."

"Asleep? So this is a dream?" She asked, crossing her legs and staring at the person. "Are you a guy or a girl?"

As the ringmaster approached, they took off their hat and bowed to her.

"I am whichever you want me to be." She replied. "I'm at your service, Miss Young." She stood and straightened her posture, fixing her hat back on her head. The sky above them began to brighten and turn to day.

"Are my dreams usually like this?" She asked, and suddenly a growling sound was heard from behind her.

The brunette jumped to her feet and turned to face the sounds rumbling from the tall grass. Blades of green swayed with the breeze, and a dark shadow began encompassing the field of green.

"Pay no mind to that~" The ring master sang as she danced to the frightened woman and stood between her and the increasingly ominous meadow. "This is a world of your creation. All you need to do change it-" She explained, and snapped her fingers. "and it'll be better."

Suddenly their surroundings changed and they were inside Emily's house. Emily was sitting on the couch she had as a child, but they got rid of when she was ten, and the ring master was sitting in her grandmother's rocking chair. The smell of brownies met her nostrils, and she couldn't help but smile and sink back into the cushions.

"This is my house when I was little. It's been years since it was this way."

"It makes you feel safe and secure."

"Yes, it does."

"And look, your grandmother is bringing you brownies." The Ringmaster commented with a gentle smile, and thanked the old woman that offered the delicious snack to her. Emily opened her eyes and sat up excitedly.

"Grandmama!" she said happily, and stood and hugged her.

"Oh, deary, be careful! I almost spilled your treat and milk!" She said, and Emily created enough distance so that she could get a good look at her face.

"It's been a long time, Grandmama."

"I know, deary." She stated, and gently pushed the girl back to her seat and handed her the milk and brownies. "You are going to be here for quite awhile, Em-Em."

"What do you mean?" She asked, and then took a bite out of her chewy dessert.

"You were hurt very badly, little one. If you wake up too soon, you will only experience pain. The person that hurt you is sitting next to you, as we speak. So long as you're asleep, he can't hurt you again." The old woman, wrinkled and gray, explained. The growling returned, and caused the young girl to stiffen.

"What is that?"

"Tsk, Granny. I brought her here to get away from that, not be reminded of it." The Ringmaster stated, and snapped her fingers again.

2.

"I'm so sorry," A large man whimpered over there body of Emily Young.

Nearby, a short woman fiddled with the medical equipment. She stayed quiet, passive, emotionless as she did her work. Adorned in a simple nurse's gown, she fixed the room up to the doctor's specifications.

When she finished, her green eyes lingered on the large man.

He was tall. Hair was long, tangled, and draped across his shoulder and flowed in front of his face. His facial features were distorted by the dark shadows, and encompassed his sunken eyes.

"Please forgive me." He sobbed.

The nurse walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** What if, when Sam attacked Emily, she didn't wake up? The force of the blow to her head was extensive enough that when she went to the hospital, she never left. Stuck in a world of imagination and wonder, she finds an escape from the world she was forced to live in. A light hearted romance, adventure, and wonder.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_Day 2_

"You look remarkably familiar." Emily commented, staring at the African-American man sitting before her.

The three of them were sitting in a small café. It was littered with tables, all busy with fast talkers sipping away at their coffee or quiet individuals typing away on their laptops.

The waitress brought them their coffee, winked at Emily, and then walked away.

"Well, I hope so." The man replied after thanking the woman for the coffee, and began sipping the hot beverage.

Emily, sitting straight and proper, looked down at her coffee. The brown and white liquid swirled in the cup, and although normally would stop, kept moving and getting faster and faster. "That's weird."

"The universe is full of strange and fascinating things. Why do you think that the coffee is moving like that?" The man asked, making the young woman look back up. A smile sprang to her face.

"You're the guy that hosts the space show."

"The name is Neil deGrasse Tyson, and yes. I do host that 'space show'." He said, and chuckled. Emily, embarrassed, looked back down at her cup.

"The liquid stopped moving."

"Are you sure?"

"… it looks like it stopped."

"How do you know it's not still moving beneath the surface?"

"… I don't. How would I find out if it is or not?"

"Well, let's go on the space ship of imagination to find out."

The Ringmaster snapped her fingers.

"Wow." Emily whispered, her eyes widening at her surroundings.

"How about we skip going into the coffee cup and explore the universe some?" The Ringmaster asked Tyson, watching contently as the young girl walked to the edge of the platform in awe and amazement at the stars.

"Do I have much of a choice?"

"Not really. Let's try going to Jupiter's moons. I want to see some ice volcanoes."

2.

"She should be dead right now. I have no idea what's keeping her alive." Carlisle admitted one day, looking back and forth between the charts in his hands and the girl on the bed. The nurse looked at him with a bored expression.

"Her vitals seem fine." She said matter-of-factly.

"But her brain… she was clinically dead for 20 minutes, and had severe lacerations that went so deep that they _scratched her brain_. It should be damaged beyond repair."

"But the scans show that she's dreaming."

"Yes… they do." He replied, his eyebrows knitted together in concentration. "In fact, the MRI showed that some of her neurons are repairing themselves. It appears that her brain is somehow healing itself."

"How is that possible?" The nurse asked as she stocked the towels.

"It's not." He replied, and crossed his arms as he kept staring at the unconscious girl. "She should be _dead_."

3.

"There's no way that there are whales in space."

"How do you know? Have you ever been in space before?" The Ringmaster retorted, watching in awe as the giant beast floated past them. "And it's not a whale, it's a shark. A Basking Shark, more specifically. They're surprisingly gentle, given their size and appearance."

"… and they swim around in space?"

"Hey, I don't create the rules of physics, I just manipulate them until they don't make sense anymore."

"_You_ don't make any sense." Emily replied, and stuck her tongue out at her. "Hey Tyson, are there actually ice volcanoes in space?"

"Yes." He replied, walking over to the pair. "There's also entire moons composed of volcanoes that constantly recycle the crust. We know this because these planets have little to know evidence of asteroid craters." As he spoke, they all flew to one of Jupiter's moons, watching one of the volcanoes erupt before them.

"There's another planet that has an icy surface, but there's evidence that it has liquid water just beneath it. It has a lot of potential to hold life." The Ringmaster added.

"You mean a moon. It's called 'Europa', and it's just next door." Tyson corrected, and started guiding the ship towards the icy moon.

"What's so exciting about an 'ice moon'?" Emily asked. "It just looks like a giant hunk of rock."

"If you look closely, you can see stretch marks on it. We think that these marks were caused by the gravity forces of the planet, Jupiter, constantly stretching and pulling at it. The kinetic energy causes the center to warm up and essentially melt the ice."

"And you think that there's aliens living under the surface?"

"Why don't we find out?" The Ringmaster suggested.

The ship began descending, and everyone held onto the railing.

4.

"Mermaids? Really?" Emily asked, yet still watched in wonder as beautiful sea women swam around them. Their scales glittered beautifully against the light of the submerged ship, and hair swirled around their perfect faces like heavenly creatures.

The lights turned dark, and for a second, everything was black.

Then the sea-life around them lit up.

The mermaids' skin became translucent, and orbs began glowing within them. Exotic fish became apparent as they lit up in similar fashion, and in the distance, a massive dragon serpent lit up.

"Wow." Emily whispered, losing her breath as she slowly turned in her spot to look around at all the colors and lights.

The Ringmaster watched the dragon in the distance, watching as it dove into valleys and swirled around mountains. Eventually, it disappeared into the darkness.

"Can we stay here for a while?" She asked.

"Of course." The Ringmaster replied, and sat down to enjoy the view herself. "Popcorn?" She asked Tyson.

"Yes, please. Do you know the origin of popcorn?"


End file.
